


夜之曲

by RosewaterHotel



Series: In the Mood for Love [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Home Alone, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 尼禄今晚不在家，V失眠了。你们都知道接下来会发生什么，对吧？
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: In the Mood for Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	夜之曲

V醒了。

他睡得不太安稳，乍然清醒之后的视线模模糊糊，什么都看不真切。他勉强辨认得出卧室的轮廓，以及床头柜上数字时钟的一闪一烁。凌晨两点半了，然而这已经是V第三次醒来，糟糕的睡眠状态让他口乾舌燥，头晕目眩，而枕边却空空如也，只有冰冷而干燥的床单，被自己揪扯出烦躁不安的褶皱。

尼禄不在这里。

“抱歉啦，小诗人，把你男朋友借我用两天，那个珍贵的材料可是很难找的。”就在几个小时之前，妮可风风火火地闯进他们的公寓里，丢下这句话以后，恨不得下一秒就拽着满脸都写着“高兴”的尼禄，扔上厢式货车，一踩油门，消失在公路的烟尘里。

唉，尼禄的朋友们——他能说什么呢？面对过分直白且丝毫不加遮掩的修车女王，博览群书的黑发诗人总觉得自己有些力不从心，那些舌灿莲花的繁复修辞，会哄得姬莉叶莞尔一笑，但是在妮可连珠炮一般说唱风暴面前，可是半点作用也没有了。

然而多想无益，记忆并不能让他睡个好觉。V叹了口气，端起床头柜上的水杯吞咽了几次，什么味道也没有。距离天亮还有些时候，有什么能助眠呢？

热巧克力？太麻烦了，煮牛奶还要开火。

红茶？棒极了，咖啡因一定能让他像婴儿一般酣睡无虞。

披萨？据V所知，他还没有改名叫但丁，况且他并不饿，只是有点……空虚，极度的空虚。

被清水滋润过的口腔依旧干燥，喉咙里仿佛有团火在翻滚，V下意识地去舔嘴唇，却唤醒了灼烧一般的刺痛，仿佛是被什么人撕咬着蹂躏过。不必照镜子也知道，他的嘴唇现在泛红而微微肿胀着。

好吧，这是怎么回事来着……

V叹了口气，想起来了——临行前尼禄借故要准备一下，给猩红女王擦擦剑油，把妮可丢在客厅里，就匆匆忙忙将他推进书房。

黑发诗人还没来得及说什么，就被男孩吻住了嘴唇。

起初尼禄并没有咬他，炽热的呼吸贴着嘴唇蹭动个不停，像只吃不饱的大型犬一般诱哄着V张嘴。先是几个软酥酥的轻啄，然后舌尖伸出来，舔弄起V紧闭的双唇，仿佛在品尝什么美味的糕点。黑发诗人被这撒娇一般的举动弄得毫无办法，别开头试图躲闪。显然这个举动错得离谱，尼禄的嘴角瞬间就耷拉了下来。

“这是道别吻，V，不许躲。”尼禄气呼呼地强调着，然后掐着V纤细的后颈，张口就咬。

V虚弱地挣扎了一下，就被尼禄掐着下颚被迫张开嘴，粉嫩的舌尖露出来，迅速就被尼禄吞入口腔里饥饿地吮吸。接下来的事情就不必多说了——尼禄仔仔细细在黑发诗人湿软的口腔里舔了个遍，勾着他的舌尖下流地嘬了两口，连来不及吞咽的津液都不放过，直到V开始双腿发软，尼禄才离开他丰满而诱人的双唇，用指尖捏着玩弄了一会。

“回头见，V。”男孩放过了他，心满意足地擦一擦嘴角，“下一次道别之前，我也要这样吻你。”

哪有这样的道别吻？！

一阵尴尬的沉寂笼罩在房间里，V叹了口气，将几个厚实的靠枕拿过来，垫在床头，让自己躺得更舒服些。他不常做这样的事情，但几个小时之前发生的一切都让他浑身发烫，久久不能平静。况且，他两腿之间的那玩意硬了，下体潮湿黏腻，连内裤都是湿透的。不解决一下的话，更没办法入睡。

黑发诗人将手塞进毯子里，脱掉湿漉漉的内裤，握住那依旧精神抖擞的玩意。他的指尖有些凉，滚烫的性器被碰到时，还不受控制地抽动了几下，说不上舒适。V深呼吸了几口，放松身体，幻想这是尼禄那布满剑茧的粗糙掌心，开始缓慢地套弄起来。

渐渐的，一阵酥麻的快感缓缓蔓延至全身，酸胀的下体得到了缓解。V轻喘着，下意识地紧绷着脚尖，腰肢向上挺起，将硬得开始淌水的性器不断艹进自己的掌心里，越发汹涌的快感一波接着一波地涌上来。

在床笫之事方面，V并未觉得有什么羞耻的——他们经历过痛彻心扉的离别，苦苦承受过孤独的煎熬，品尝过思念与求而不得的泪水，直到男孩亲自将阎魔刀捅进了父亲的身体，才唤回了V的第二次生命。从此以后，再也没有什么能让他们分离。

V需要爱，需要保护，尼禄就竭尽所能地陪伴他，呵护他，水到渠成，贵乎自然。哪怕尼禄不在身边的时候，V依旧可以凭借旖旎的幻想而硬得一塌糊涂。

尼禄很温暖，尼禄喜欢将他吻得气喘吁吁，尼禄喜欢用嘴唇与舌头玩弄他敏感的粉色乳头，尼禄喜欢用手指尽情抚摸那片刺青森林、直到他浑身发软。当男孩将他压在床铺上，分开双腿插进来时，那习惯了吐露威廉.布莱克、叶芝与雪莱的诱人双唇，就只能无力地祈求着男孩快一些，再快一些，直到那些污秽的浊液一股接着一股释放在里面，顺着下面那张合不拢的小嘴流淌个不停。

“尼禄……”黑发诗人抚弄着自己敏感的乳尖，用修长的指尖捻住一侧，轮流爱抚着来回揉搓，甜蜜的快感很快就刺激得他蜷起双腿，忘情地呻吟出声。沉浸在爱意与性欲中忘乎所以的诗人，浑然不知自己现在这副样子有多么淫乱，他的腰肢轻轻扭动着，两眼迷离地微张着嘴唇，分开双腿，无意识地挺动起臀部，仿佛在被什么人享用诱人的身体。

“尼禄……唔……”被情欲烧尽了理智的黑发诗人，含泪呼唤着他朝思暮想的心上人，晶亮的绿眼睛里溢满了迷乱的痴态。只见他粉嫩的舌尖耷拉在微微张开的嘴唇上，一面给自己手淫，一面意乱情迷地揉弄着乳头。那布满刺青的胴体很快就变得汗水淋漓，被欲望浸了个熟透，终于，快感攀登上顶峰，他哀叫着绷直了纤腰，断断续续地又抖又蹬了几下，才将精液一股接着一股地喷洒出来，湿淋淋的顺着大腿流了一床单。

宣泄过后，性欲暂时得到了缓解，V躺在已经一塌糊涂的床单上，任由滚烫的快感伴随体温一点一点冷却。他的两腿间满是咸涩而腥膻的液体，黏稠冰冷，污浊不堪，忘乎所以的自我抚慰过后，他的内心依旧被空虚感所噬咬着，牵起丝丝缕缕的疼痛。

欲望的宣泄固然畅快淋漓，但是……他想要更多。

还记得有一回，V陪尼禄回DMC事务所串门，顺便蹭了一顿晚餐，餐桌上但丁一脸复杂地指出，他老哥曾经的人性面已经快要把儿子宠到不像话了，维吉尔虽然没说什么，表情却写满了“英雄所见略同”。对此，V不置可否地耸耸肩，还当着两位家长的面，把脸蛋红成虾子的尼禄拽过来，气定神闲地给他一个长达20秒的热吻。

是啊，对于尼禄的一切欲求，黑发诗人都纵容到了近乎溺爱的程度，这又有什么问题呢？

他渴望被男孩精壮结实的手臂所拥抱，渴望唇舌缠绵的亲吻，渴望耳畔低声细语的笨拙情话。是尼禄教给了他如何去爱一个人，是尼禄填满了他冰冷、干涸而枯萎的内心，让他变得越来越贪婪，越来越不知足，只要是尼禄愿意给的，他都会拼命拥入怀中，据为己有。

结果呢，他的男孩只不过才离开他区区一夜，他就已经不满足到这种程度了，被宠坏的到底是谁啊……

正当V准备翻身下床，去冲澡并换床单时，卧室的门却被悄悄推开了，来者尽可能地保持安静，只有一束温暖的光顺着门缝流泻出来，照亮了卧室深处小小的角落。

“哦……尼禄。”黑发诗人注视着门缝后面那双忐忑不安的眼睛，露出了温柔的笑容，“我不知道你会提前回家。”

“让我猜猜……”

诗人弯起了嘴角，就这样离开床铺，赤裸着身体走上前。

“你已经在那里看了多久了，好孩子？”

**Author's Note:**

> 之后他们就干了个爽.jpg


End file.
